The Reader
by Notjustanyotherfan
Summary: Teenlock , Mystrade. Mycrofts a strange boy , the only two things he likes to do is work , and read. People think he's a boy of fact but he's not only. He reads to hide his past , which is worse than seems at first. So what happens when he meets normal Greg Lestrade, who Mycrofts drawn to. Will Mycroft find himself in a fairytale of his own.


Mycroft Holmes was solitary , strange young man. He at the age of 15 was due to be starting his last year of school. Yes it is very early , but that's how he was strange. He didn't enjoy normal things such as cars , girls or television. Mycroft Holmes had a love for two things and they were studying and reading. To everybody else Mycroft Holmes was a person who only loved fact. He studied science and politics constantly. He wanted to get a job in the british government , if not he could see them bringing the entire country to it's knees but 2014.  
Most people thought Mycroft Holmes loved only factual books , but this was not true . Mycroft loved every type of book. Of course he liked the factual type to help him out , but it was the fiction that his true love was for. He read every type of book , adventure , detective , mystery , fantasy , different universe. Every type of fiction book except romance. That was the one type he could not stand, love was a chemical defect found in the losing side. Yes that was his mothers saying. Of course it could have to do with Mycrofts father leaving two years earlier. He has seen it had broken his mother apart , shattered her into a thousand pieces and discarded it in a thousand places never to be found. He also left her with two children. He never even said goodbye to Sherlock and himself. Sherlock was Mycrofts annoying little brother , who was just turning twelve.  
Mycroft read , because the real world wasn't good enough. While he did the same with working , it was different. When he read, worlds opened up and Mycroft could feel himself being transported into them. He was a big fan of Harry Potter, Philip Pullmans dark materials , most Stephen King books. He just loved them.  
He would spend days upon end sitting in his room , reading , he loved it it was his escape from the blinding realityof betrayal and hurt.

Mycrofts mothers chauffeur drove him and Sherlock to school .It was their first day at the new schools. While Mycroft was 3 years ahead of people his own age, his little brother was still in the proper class for his age. He didn't care about school , he found it stupid he told people. Yes , Sherlocks great at telling people things isn't he .  
As they pulled up to the local school, Mycroft wrinkled his nose. The school was grey and graffited , dull and full of delinquents. He could see this by the crowd of rowdy teens standing outside the gates smoking. Urgh such a ghastly habit , Mycroft though to himself. He was about to get out when he realised Sherlock hadn't left to walk the rest of the way to school.  
"I'm not going", Sherlocks angry reply came to the chauffeur .  
"But Mr. Holmes you have to leave for your schooling or you wont grow up to be a clever boy", the chauffeur tried , failing sadly.  
"Oh like you did, you went through your entire schooling as you say and here you are divorced , no kids , a heavy drinker and smoker driving kids to school on barely more than minimum wage", Sherlock angrily tested.  
"What the hell is wrong with you child, are you okay in the head , you bleeding psychopath ", the chauffeur roared.  
Mycroft seen Sherlocks eyes , slowly realise that he had hurt the man unintentionally.  
"Come on Sherlock , I'll walk you to school , come or i'll burn your eye patch and hook", Mycroft carefully said.  
Sherlock got out of the car silently as did Mycroft who then thanked the chauffeur .  
He knew he would quit immediately.  
Mycroft and Sherlock continued walking towards Sherlocks school.  
"I'm not a psychopath am I My" , asked Sherlock tentatively.  
"Hmm , I don't think so , no Sherlock , you do hold feelings for other people even if you guard them and come across as cold , you do however not know how society works , so that leads me to believe you're a sociopath", Mycroft answered.  
"Hmm , so that rude man was wrong , neat" , Sherlock smiled.  
"Yes indeed brother , neat " chuckled Mycroft as they walked in through the gates of the school.  
"Now Sherlock , no being rude , though you will be , not deducing , well you obviously will and no making the teachers cry though I doubt that's possible . Ok got that?  
Mycroft left his younger brother and walked back to his own school. He was walking slowly , he really didn't like the look of this place. As he walked through the gates , he was tripped up by something. He was caught by a pair of arms. He looked up it was a face of a boy about 17 . He was smiling.  
"Hey , wow you nearly had a fall there mate, be careful of them blokes they're not the nicest", the boy said.  
When Mycroft turned around he noticed a gaggle of sniggering boys . Urgh so immature.  
"Um thank you very much , I could of done a lot of damage , this pavements made of C04 tar"Mycroft stated.  
"Ur , yeah I guess , well um I'll see you around mate alright", the boy asked.  
"Yes , I suppose I will".  
As the boy walked off he turned around and shouted "By the way , what's your name".  
"Mycroft , he answered.  
"Wow , cool name ,mines Greg, he turned to leave.  
Mycroft gathered his bag and ventured through the doors of the formidable school.

Mycroft was bored. He'd finished the set work in less that 20 minutes. He had 25 minutes to kill. Luckily he'd packed the latest Percy Jackson book. So he started to read. He was just getting to a really exciting bit when dnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn the bell went . Mycroft jumped as he was so enthralled in his book that he was shocked.  
He noticed other teens sniggering at him from the back of the class. It was time for the next class, which he checked , seemed to be science , yes his favorite class , perhaps it might hold his attention a bit longer than his last class . And be a little bit more worthy of his attention.  
Mycroft sat down at the front of the class , all the better to hear the teacher , and took out his science other kids came walking in , talking and nattering in their little groups. His teacher was a kindly looking old lady. She was divorced he could see, two kids. Nice enough. Bit dull , but ah well.  
As the door opened in walked the boy who'd helped him earlier.  
He sat down next to him and started to take down the notes the teacher was writing while giving Mycroft a smile.  
Mycroft was confused, this boy actually wanted to sit beside him, why on earth would he do that?  
A class full of work which nobody except Mycroft had finished passed. As he hurridly left the classroom , Greg caught up with him. "Omg you finished all your work , how'd you do that, like seriously mate how", Greg asked .  
Mycroft rolled his eyes and walked off. He was probably going to slag him .  
Greg once again caught up with him.  
"What do you do in your spare time " , Greg asked.  
"Why do you ask " , asked Mycroft.  
"Er well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out , I guess.  
"Well , hang out? , well I guess if you would like to spend time with me i'd be happy to "hang out", replied Mycroft awkwardly.  
"Ok then , seeyah around mate", came Gregs reply

Mycroft was sick of the people at his school. They were boring. They all believed he was a swot , with no friends , well he was he thought to himself.  
"Oh look it's Holmes boy , the rich swot" , they would shout through the corridors . He of course just ignored it . Everyday he would leave for school with his brother , go to school , collect Sherlock and read. He would occasionally speak a bit to his mother , but it was useless , she wasn't herself anymore , and that hurt Mycroft.  
It's a terrible thing to see the person who is supposed to protect you broken a person who you always thought was unbreakable as a young child . It's like you watch them crumble right in front of you , and you can't do anything.  
Everyday when Mycroft went to science class , Greg was there.  
Greg always gave him a smile . They never talked in class , though they did give sly looks at each other , normally resulting in a lot of sniggering from both parties.  
Mycroft couldn't understand why he liked Greg , he was normal. Why would he like Mycroft . And why did Mycroft like him.

A week later , Greg came up to Mycroft .  
"Hey do you want to hang out today" , he asked.  
"I , would like to spend some time with you today ", Mycroft felt himself saying.  
"Oh cool, where do you wanna go then", replied Greg.  
"I ..don't really know". Mycroft didn't really know what to say , where did the people in his books "hang out" again?!  
"Oh what about the mall ", Mycroft chirped up , he remembered reading about people "hanging out" there.  
"Uh , mate , were not in America , we don't have malls we do though have shopping centres , do you wanna go to one of them?", came Gregs reply.  
"Yes, I would love to" , Mycroft said.  
"Ok , let's meet up about half six , right", said Greg.  
"Sure , see you then Gregory", Mycroft smiled.  
"It's Greg " , said Greg with a slight smile.  
Greg walked away and left Mycroft standing there smiling to himself.

So Mycroft was going to spend some time with Greg.  
Mycroft collected Sherlock , in a calm manner , but he couldn't hide his nervous self from his brother.  
"So who's the guy", Sherlock asked.  
"What do you mean , Sherlock ".  
"Who's the guy you obviously like , and you're going out with tonight", Sherlock drawled , why did his brother have to be so boring he thought.  
"Shushh" , Mycroft whispered loudly covering his brothers mouth with his hand.  
"It's none of you business , none whatsoever, so Sherlock shut up about it and no mentioning it to mummy".  
"Well obviously , I would never do that..".  
"It's like you've never told people things you shouldn't of before, Sherlock", sneered Mycroft.  
They continued walking until the got to the cab.

When Mycroft was finished his homework , his case work and had read the final chapter from his book , "The Hitchikers Guide to the Galaxy , Mycroft started to worry.  
He only had an hour left to get dressed , what would he wear?!  
Mycroft had the sense to realise not many 15 year old males wore suits , and jumper and suit trousers being their most casual. He couldn't find anything to wear . He was going to look weird in front of Greg and he won't want to hang out with me, he thought.

Finally Mycroft found an old t-shirt , which was basically just black and a pair of suit trousers , which looked slightly strange but gave off an impression to say the least. Mycroft stood in front of the mirror looking at himself. He then saw what time it was and ran out of the house. Mycroft awkwardly walked to the school , where he and Greg had arranged to meet up. As he got to the gates he noticed the gang that had tripped him up on his first day. They glared at him , making him feel very uncomfortable.

"Hello posh boy , look lads who we have 'ere" , came the voice of the roughest but youngest boys , he looked only a year older than Sherlock. Broken family , rough area , bad unbringing , suicidal tendencies Mycroft deduced.  
Just as Mycroft started to worry for his safety , as the boys were looking menacing and angry , Greg appeared behind him.  
"Here Anderson , shut up and leave him alone ", Greg answered annoyed.  
"Oh don't tell me you actually like this little gay boy" , came Andersons reply.  
Mycroft flushed red ..he had to get away from noticed this and suddenly turned and punched Anderson. The rest of the boys looked angry , but not willing to defend.  
Mycroft and Greg walked off together , heading for the shopping centre.  
"You flushed when he called you gay boy , you took it worse than anybody I've ever seen", Greg said.  
Wow , maybe he's not so normal after all thought Mycroft.  
"If theres anything you want to tell me mate..I don't m...  
Suddenly Mycroft shut him up.  
"My dad left because my little brother told him I was gay , it didn't help he told him that he wasn't to into either gender , but prefered males, so yeah I guess most people would be slightly offended by a jest as such, ", came Mycroft angry reply.  
"You're brother knew , and god mate that's terrible , did you tell him ?  
"No , my brother and I have to ability to notice things about people that others don't. We can tell somebody life story by looking for clues , that people miss",he replied.  
"Oh , really , that's epic", came Gregs reply.  
"Hmm , I suppose ".  
"I'm not gay ", blurted out Mycroft .  
"Alright , I don't mind either way", replied Greg .  
Greg and Mycroft reached the shopping centre .  
"Here mate , do you wanna eat , I don't mind , but being honest 'm starving", asked Greg.  
"Sure , I'm quite hungry myself".  
As Mycroft and Greg went to the food court suddenly Gregs phone rang.  
"Oh yeah , I'm with a friend dad , no it's not a girl dad , seriously I swear", argued Greg.  
Mycroft smiled to himself , ah yes , he remembered something like that in one of his books , parents always think if you're out , your with a friend of the opposite gender , and you must like them.  
"Alright , seeyah dad", Greg hung up.  
"Sorry about that My, my dads a bit clingy". Greg realised what he was talking about and quickly changed the ordered their food and sat down.  
"So you ever have a girlfriend then ", asked Greg.  
"No , I haven't" , my mothers a bit weird when it comes to things like that , Mycroft quickly made an excuse."What about you Gregory", he asked.  
"It Greg , and yeah I've had one , he awkwardly said.  
They finished their meal.  
"Do you wanna go to the cinema then", I heard the new Percy Jackson ones out.  
Suddenly Mycrofts eyes lit up , he loved the Percy Jackson books.  
"Oh yes indeed I would love to see that ", came his reply as he grinned.  
"Let's go then shall we" , smiled Greg. The two boys got up and headed to the cinema with a smile on both of their faces.

Greg and Mycroft got their tickets. Mycroft found this all very strange , the smell or salt and butter , the sound of popping corn and the laughing or many a teenager.  
He liked it.  
After they showed their tickets to the ticket man , they went to find their seats.  
Mycroft sat beside Greg . He'd seen a movie before , in school , but the screen was so big , and the credits were so loud , he could see they were in hdmi 34 pixels and no wonder it was so fun here.  
Greg smiled at him as the lights went down. Suddenly Mycrofts stomach flipped . He looked at Greg and it did it again . What was happening he thought.  
The movie started , Greg laughed at all the funny bits , and Mycroft gazed as he saw the work of a book being turned into a moving picture. He loved it. He did though have to say a few things were off key. But he didn't care he was enjoying his time.  
Mycroft realised something , he had never been so happy as to when he was with Greg. He found most people boring , and annoying but Greg was special.  
Mycroft noticed Gregs hand was in an awkward angle , he was about to ask him whether he wanted Mycroft to move when he noticed that it looked like he was trying to put his hand behind Mycrofts back. Mycroft froze , he'd read about this , it's normally something that leads up to a kiss. He felt his stomach flip over again. Mycroft gave Greg and awkward smile which he took as permission. He huddled his arm around felt extremely comfortable , he lay his head down onto Greg shoulder when suddenly there were whispers from behind. He felt sick to what they were saying , until he realised who was saying it , then he felt scared.

Greg froze . He had heard the jaunts at Mycroft from behind, and he wasn't at all impressed. So he turned around in his chair , and whispered.  
"If you don't shut the bloody hell up , my fist will go through you face faster than you can say gaybo again. Yes indeed I am bi and I would appreciate it if you would leave Mycroft alone, he ten times the man you'll ever be , so shut up and get a life you wanker".  
Mycroft tried not to laugh , angry Greg was actually quite funny to him. It maybe had something to do with the fact that Mycroft hadn't been on the receiving end.  
Once again Greg put his arm around Mycroft and they leaned against each other and watched the movie in peace.  
After the movie ended , Greg and Mycroft started to walk home. Greg was walking Mycroft home and they were quite awkward , making useless small talk. Mycroft wasn't very good at small talk.  
"Here mate , do you mind if I use your toilet , I need to pee ", asked Greg as they were 5 minutes away.  
No. Mycroft thought , Greg couldn't come in , his mother would suspect , Sherlock would know , and he would deduce Greg and Greg wouldn't like him anymore. But what could he say?  
"Y..es ..you may use the lavatory ", came his reply.  
As they came to the house Greg seemed wowed.  
"Woah , this is some house , do you not like , get lost in it"?  
"No " laughed Mycroft as he opened the door.  
"Mycroft , is that you" , came his mothers voice.  
"Yes , mummy , I've just brought my friend , he need to use the he a friend ,was he more , Mycroft thought.  
Ok , that's fine ", his mother replied dryly.  
Mycroft showed Greg the bathroom , as he was waiting for him to come out his mother called him.  
She was sat at the table in the dining room , she had a stern look on her face.  
"Mycroft I need you to asnwer my question , and I want you to be lies to mummy now."  
"Yes", Mycroft squeaked.  
"Is Greg your boyfriend" , she asked angrily.

"What , no , um mummy , you don't understand , why would you think that", mumbled Mycroft.  
"Sherlock told me , he thought you were out on a date , he didn't think you would be safe ".  
"Safe , from what , what do you mean safe", asked Mycroft puzzled.  
"He didn't think you were safe from love , he'd seen what had happened to me , so he expected the same to you. Though he is a bit of a hypocrite , he is totally infatuated with that young man from school , what's his name ..John", her reply came.  
"Are you not angry ", he asked.  
"No no , I've known much longer than Sherlock , your father leaving wasn't your fault , it was his , because if he can't accept his reading , intelligent son , with a slight bad taste in fashion I must say , then he is not worth you Mycroft",she smiled.  
Mycrofts mother was not a sentimental woman so this shocked him.  
"But you sounded angry , just a minute ago".  
"I am not angry that you are gay and may or may not have a boyfriend , I am angry because you felt the need to lie.  
"You don't mind that i'm gay ".  
"I don't Mycroft , I really don't.  
"But if that boy breaks your heart i'm tearing him apart limb by limb" , she added in .  
"Don't worry Ms Holmes , I would never do that to your son ", came a voice.  
The two of them jumped and looked around , Greg was standing there at the door leaning against the frame.  
"I don't expect you will dear , now Mycroft , will you lead Gregory is it , out please? I'm expecting your grandmother , and I dare say he won't want to be present for her.  
Mycroft and Greg laughed as the left the room and out into the garden.  
When they got to the end of the garden , Greg was about to walk off , when suddenly he turned.  
He stood close looking into Mycrofts he moved foward and placed his lips upon Mycrofts. Mycroft stood there unaware of what to do ,so he moved his lips to how Greg did , which it seemed to have no particular pattern. Mycrofts stomach did a flip larger than any other he'd had that day.  
Greg wrapped his arms around him , while still kissing. It seemed like months , years and yet it was still too short for Mycroft. As the parted , Mycroft blushed.  
"You're cute when you blush , Greg laughed.  
This made his blush even more. They said goodbye as Mycroft watched as Greg walked away. It was sunset , and Mycroft stood watching it. The sky was pink and the clouds fluffy. "It's a start to something new , something different , something better. Mycroft didn't know whether he was talking about the clouds , or him and Greg.

Thanks for reading:D


End file.
